Zoey Hanson
Background After going to the Endangered Animals Exhibit, Zoey and Mark went out to the park. It was then an earthquake occurred and then Zoey was injected with the DNA of an Iriomote Wildcat. She started to behave like a cat such as sleeping alot, eating alot of fish, landing on her feet. When Mark was attacked by a Predasite, Elliot gave Zoey a Power Pendant and encouraged her to transform into her Mew Mew Form. Since then, she had been battling against the Cyniclons and the Predasites as well as rejecting the Cyniclon's, Dren's, affection toward her. After she and the other Mew Mews had managed to stop the Moth Predasite (Episode 26 "Coo Coo Cocoon"), Zoey went off to meet with Mark. However she was suddenly drawn into a mysterious world. Personality Zoey has a very bold and friendly nature, but she is very clumsy and ditzy. At times she would go crazy if mad or excited. She is also very hard-working as well as very brave. However, she has a fear of ghosts. Life On Iriphos 'ARC 3' Zoey had appeared in Iriphos by falling from the sky. Not only did she saw that there was a town in the sky, but she had also landed on Bang Shishigami, who was also falling from the sky. She also met Link, who reminded her of the Blue Knight, and Skyla. Link gave her his sailcloth so that she would land on the ground safely. As soon that they have landed, they soon encountered Taokaka and Soma Cruz. It would seem that Soma was in a hurry to get back to Japan, the country in which Zoey herself was from. However, Bang had informed both Soma and Zoey that Japan was destroyed by creatures known as the Black Beasts. It did freak Zoey out to the point that her cat ears appeared, though she quickly hid them by using Link's sailcloth. Though little did she knew, Soma and Taokaka had both noticed the ears. Bang tried to reassure her and Soma that perhaps Japan might still be in one piece. After they have found a place to camp out, Zoey had fallen asleep. That was until some commotion had woke her up. She soon met Minako Aino, whom had just arrived in Iriphos. That and like with herself and Soma, the blonde was also from Japan. Mew Mew Abilities Mew Mew Form Being a Mew Mew, her DNA was merged with the DNA of an Iriomote Wildcat. She takes on a form in which she gains black cat ears and a tail that has a dark pink ribbon with a bell tied around it. Her hair and eye color change into a pink color. She wears wears a pink outfit which consists of a dress with matching arm garters, a leg garter on her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. She also wears a pair of dark pink gloves and dark pink boots. Her Power Pendant is also dangling from her choker. Mew Mew Attack With Strawberry Bell combined with the Mew Berry Rod, Zoey is able to use an upgraded version of her attack with the Strawberry Bell. Items Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Anime